Another Lost Bet
by with eyes looking up
Summary: She put everything she had on him. But maybe that wasn't enough. JirTsu, character death, spoilers.


**Another Lost Bet**

JiraiyaTsunade

Summary: She put everything she had on him. But maybe that wasn't enough.

Note: This plotline follows the original manga, and has spoilers. If you don't like spoilers, then don't read it.

* * *

"Jiraiya? What in the world are you doing here so late?" 

The old toad sage grinned, holding up a rather familiar looking bottle, and hazel eyes widened. "You brought me…sake?"

He nodded, eyes crinkling, as he jumped in through the window and sat down in a chair before her desk. "Long day?" he asked, noting the bags under her eyes.

She let out a long, slow sigh, watching him pour the drinks, "Agonizingly."

Jiraiya smiled to himself; same old Tsunade. He passed her a drink, and lifted his glass to hers. "Cheers."

_Clink_

Silence fell comfortably as she swirled in her large chair slightly to gaze out over Konoha. "My second day on the job, and I'm already hopeless." She muttered, causing his brow to furrow in confusion. "What? Hopeless?"

She nodded, refilling her glass. Jiraiya watched her every movement, something akin to fondness shining in his dark eyes.

"Yes, hopeless…I'll never be able to measure up to the other Hokage, especially Sarutobi-sensei."

He scoffed, closing his eyes. "Tsunade, listen to yourself- you're crazy. You've surpassed all the Hokage already. You've gone up against Orochimaru and Kabuto. You're a very skilled and powerful woman…" he smiled, eyes scrunching up as a chuckle filled the room, "…and you've got one hell of a body, to boot."

She flushed in embarrassment, mumbling incoherently as she traced the lines on her desktop with a pencil.

"Tsunade, listen- you don't have to prove anything. You're an excellent Hokage."

She raised her eyes in surprise. Was the man staring at her determinedly the same boy that annoyed her to the verge of insanity when they were children? So softened, looking back down as guilt ate at her. _'I was so rude back then...' _

"Okay, Jiraiya. I guess you have a point." Said sannin blink in bewilderment, before regaining his composure; he didn't expect her to agree. "O-oh, yeah."

"…hey, Jiraiya?"

A pair of ebony eyes met hers in response.

"..Thank you."

**::-::**

"Don't die, alright? I'm putting everything on you."

Jiraiya smirked, shouldering his pack. "Only if you give me a good luck kiss." Tsunade scowled half heartedly, punching his in the shoulder with barely an effort. "Keep dreaming."

He sighed, letting his head drop. "I tried…not even one?"

"Go, you old pervert." Her smile was forced, and he patted her shoulder reassuringly. "I'll be back, I promise." And then he was gone, and Naruto was grinning like no other.

"Hey, Tsunade-baachan, I think the old fart likes you."

Uh, can we say face palm? But Tsunade only scowled, cracking her knuckles threateningly. "What did you say?"

"RUN! GOMEN, **GOMEN**!!!"

**::-::**

Jiraiya felt the tugging.

Blood was everywhere…everything was so red…it seeped through his clothes…

Then, he was writing. It was the last thing he had to do. And he had to make it quick; his life span was almost over.

There, almost done. Just a little more, then you may rest. Good, now send it off. That's it. Good, now…

…sleep.

**::-::**

Tears. They glistened on pale cheeks like sparkling rivers. A destroyed desk the result of those tears.

A note, the cause.

The village had been gathered. People wept. All but her, until the end.

A note, sent her off the edge.

Here she was, the Fifth Hokage, a sobbing mass of anguish, and it was all the cause of a note.

**::-::**

Tsunade ran a hand through her hair, staring absentmindedly over the village.

_Dear Tsunade-chan. You're betting has always been horrible, even now. Don't worry, though. I don't blame you in the slightest. Oh, Kami-sama...dammit. Listen, the leader of the Akatsuki….he's my old student, Nagato. Crazy, ne? My life is almost over…jeez, dying hurts like a bitch. Tell Naruto I said goodbye for me, alright? Oh, and Tsunade…_

…_you are one wonderfully amazing woman. Remember that. Love always, Jiraiya_

**::-::**

Yes, it was days like these that reminded her of him. After a long day…about to go home…the sun was setting…

Tsunade smiled, running a hand over the lines in her desktop. It had been a year since that sudden letter arrived, and Tsunade was slowly- but surely- doing better. She glanced at the bright orange cover of the book on her desk and half smiled. Not long after his death, she had picked up his book and started reading in curiosity. He may have been a pervert, but he wrote wonderful tales.

With a sigh, she picked up the frame on her desk and gaze at the picture encased. Jiraiya grinned back at her.

"_Only if you give me a goodbye kiss."_

"_In your dreams."_

A soft laugh left her lips, and she placed the frame back down, grabbing her coat as she headed for the exit. The lights flicked off; the door closed.

Moonlight shone through the window, illuminating an oddly shaped blemish on the glass of Jiraiya's picture.

Maybe dreams do come true.

**Rest in peace, old man.**


End file.
